Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 39 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part thirty nine of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Merle: Now. Mario. You must heed well what I'm about to tell you. This frozen area is called Starborn Valley. It is named this because it is here that Stars are born and raised before rising to the sky. But now... Ever since Bowser stole the Star Rod from Star Haven... The power of that place has weakened and Star Kids have found themselves unable to rise up into the sky. I sent a Ninji to my father, Merlon, hoping that I could coax you to come here... Because I have found out where the last Star Spirit is. It came to me in a dream... A vision of the last Star Spirit begging me for help. If my vision speaks truly, then the last Star Spirit is being held atop Shiver Mountain, which lies to the north. Up top sits the Crystal Palace. The Star Spirit waits there. The Crystal Palace was originally built to honor the Stars... But as time passed, it slowly faded from the memories of local people... ...and now, no one can remember how to reach the palace. There is a way, though, and it involves items that have been passed down in these lands. Here, take this. GIVES MARIO THE SCARF Merle: This Scarf has been passed down through many generations in Starborn Valley. I wish I knew how to use it...but I do not. According to the legends... You must use this and another item that has been passed down in Shiver City if you hope to open the way to the Crystal Palace. Sadly, that's all I know. If things remain as they are, Star Kids will never again be able to rise to Star Haven. Such a fate would be awful. Please! Help them! And expel Bowser from the sky! EXITS MERLE'S HOUSE COMES OUT Merle: Oh yes... Mario! I'd almost forgotten! There is supposed to be a small shrine somewhere along the path to the Crystal Palace. A legend has been handed down in this valley regarding the shrine's secret: "Truth lies not only in the eyes. Sometimes, even walls may lie." Confusing, yes, but you must find this shrine and solve its mystery to reach the Crystal Palace. Please don't forget it! LEAVES THE VALLEY --SHIVER SNOWFIELD-- GIVES THE SCARF TO THE SNOWMAN LACKING ONE GOES BACK TO THE CITY TO SPEAK TO THE MAYOR --SHIVER CITY-- Mayor Penguin: Oh, Mario! Did you reach Starborn Valley? Did you see Merle? ... Oh, excellent. He said what? An item that has been passed down in this city? Um... Oh, right! There was something like that. Just a minute, I think I've got it somewhere. Yes, I found it. Here it is. GETS A BUCKET Mayor Penguin: This Bucket has been passed down through the years in Shiver City. As Merle must have told you, there's a legend associated with it. If you use this and the Scarf together, the way to the Crystal Palace will open. Who knows what all that means, though! Ha ha ha! I don't have the slightest clue as to how to use them together. Sounds like those Star Kids in Starborn Valley are in trouble. I hope you do your best for the little tykes. They're just kids. Best of luck to you! GOES BACK TO SHIVER SNOWFIELD --SHIVER SNOWFIELD-- PUTS THE BUCKET ON THE SNOWMAN'S HEAD Snowman #6: A cool bucket hat! Thank you! Snowman #3: A warm scarf! Thank you! Snowmen: What a kind man you are! We thank you. As a reward for your kindness, we shall tell you our secret. SNOWMEN MOVE OUT OF THE WAY AND A DOORWAY IS CREATED Snowmen: Please pass through here... With many thanks and blessings from the snowmen! PASSES THROUGH --SHIVER MOUNTAIN-- GETS TO A POINT WHERE HE HAS TO USE KOOPER, AND ONCE HE IS USED, THERE ARE TWO OF HIM Kooper: Mmm?? Kooper (Both): Nooo!! Kooper: What's wrong with my eyes? You look just like me! Impostor! Who are you really? Tell me your name! Kooper (Copy): I'm Kooper... Yeah, that's it. The question is, who are you? Kooper: Wha... Wha... Whaaat!? That's impossible! I'm the one and only Kooper!! Kooper (Copy): You're talking crazy-talk now. You're making no sense! I'm the genuine Kooper! Really! C'mon, Mario! You know me. This guy's a big liar. Kooper: I'm not lying! Mario...you know I'm Kooper, don't you? Don't you recognize your buddy? Kooper (Copy): Shut your mouth, goody-goody! I'm his buddy! Yeah, that's it. Kooper: Why you... You're the one who should shut his mouth! I'm his buddy! Kooper (Copy): Listen, Moron...er, Mario, you have to decide who's lying. It's the only way. Pick the one who you think is lying and whack him really hard with the Hammer. Kooper: Fine! Yeah, fine with me! If you think you'll get away with a trick like that, fine! I know Mario knows who I am. I believe in you, Mario! HITS THE FAKE KOOPER GOES INTO ITS TRUE FORM Duplighost: Yeeeow! What made you think that I was the one lying, huh? It must've been luck. No one has instincts that good. Kooper: Don't be such a crybaby! You lost! What were you thinking, trying to trick Mario like that? Duplighost: What? Shut up! I'll trick YOU... BATTLE STARTS AND MARIO DEFEATS THE DUPLIGHOSTS DUPLIGHOST RUNS AWAY FINDS THE SHRINE WHERE THE STAR STONE TRAPPED IN SOME ICE, AND MADAM MERLAR APPEARS Category:UbiSoftFan94